fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Wendy version)
Inside the castle, Prince Adam and Belle were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their daughter again for the first time in twelve years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Wendy after she had arrived. Then Eric showed up and approached Adam. "Adam, there's something important I have to tell you." said Eric. "Not now, Eric." said Adam, who was too much in a mood for what Eric had to say. Right now, Adam only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Eric said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Peter!" said Eric. "Peter? Oh yes, of course, Peter. Why, where is the boy?" asked Adam. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Eric. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Adam. Eric said, "But..." But Eric was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Lumière. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Lumière. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Grimhilde had succeeded in killing princess Wendy, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Wendy wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Cindy, Floral, and Panini had washed Wendy and dressed her in a warm sky-blue undershirt and matching pants. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Wendy on, with a rose in her hand. The animal girls knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Adam and Belle, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Cindy broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Floral and Panini followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Grimhilde had won. But most of all, how will Adam and Belle react to this? "Poor King Adam and Queen Belle." Floral said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Panini added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Cindy snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Panini, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Bluebird awakens." said Cindy. They took what could be the last look of Wendy forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Cindy spoke. "Come!" said Cindy, and she, Floral, and Panini began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Wendy fair, Blue of oceans in your eyes Hair the color of the softest sand Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Wendy, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Wendy, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Wiggins from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Panini noticed this and put Wiggins right back to sleep. Cindy has now finally put Adam and Belle to sleep and has just put the spell on Eric. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Peter. Seems he's fallen in love with some London girl." Cindy suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Eric said. "London girl?" said Cindy, as she quickly flew back to Eric and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Bluebird, who was actually the London girl. Could Peter have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The London girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Cindy, trying to keep him awake. "Just some London girl he met." said Eric sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Cindy. "Once upon...a dream!" Cindy said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Bluebird! Prince Peter Pan!" said Cindy, when she finally realized the truth. Wendy mentioned that she met the flying boy in Once upon a dream. So that means the boy she met was actually Prince Peter Pan. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Cindy. Then she, Floral, and Panini flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Peter was still riding through the wilderness with Simba under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Simba and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off, straightened his hat, and looked back at Simba. Simba gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Go on!" he said, "I'll be right here." Then Peter easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Grimhilde's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Peter was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for twelve years. Peter was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the pirates jumped at him and started to take him. Peter struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more pirates kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Grimhilde smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Hans screamed, as the pirates continued tying Peter up and gagging him with a green cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Grimhilde appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Peter's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a British person, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Grimhilde, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the pirates and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the pirates carried Peter out as Grimhilde continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the animal girls were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Peter was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Peter's hat was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Peter. "Queen Grimhilde!" gasped the girl bears and the girl rabbit. "She's got Prince Peter!" said Panini. Then Cindy knew where Grimhilde could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Cindy said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Floral. Then Cindy's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Cindy, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs